Probando otra piel
by Kaze no fuyu2
Summary: Sasuke simplemente comenzó a recorrer aquel delicioso cuerpo sin ningún tipo de reservas. Él dejó que su deseo y la pasión descontrolada y arrebatadora se apoderaran de él, y él se apoderó de esa nívea piel... Una piel que no era la de su esposa... pero en esos momentos nadie que no fuera Hinata importaba. Hinata apenas y podía pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, simplemente hacía


¡Hello! aquí Kaze no fuyu. Les traigo un oneshot lemon... Soy nueva aquí en fanfiction, así que pensé en subir algunos de mis one shots para ver como funcionaba la página. Mi hermana y yo tenemos una cuenta en y la administramos juntas, y es "Kaze no fuyu2". Esta cuenta nos la creo una maravillosa lectora Selene Lezano, hermosa para ti lo que sea. Muchísimas gracias por ayudar a, como dijo Kiroi, expandir el imperio Sasuhinista!

Los dejo con el lemon, aunque después de meditarlo un poco más, no es taaan lemon sino más bien un lime (?) He leído lemons muchísimo más fuertes que este, por eso creo que el mío es tan sólo un fic semi-echii.

Ustedes me dirán luego. ;)

Espero les guste.

Probando otra piel.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Sasuke soltó un gran bufido. Era la tercera vez en menos de una hora, que Sakura le gritaba desde la cocina que la cena estaba lista.

-Ya te escuché. -le dijo, aunque ella obviamente no lo haría, dada la distancia que los separaba. Dejó de limpiar el filo de su preciada espada Kusanagi chokuto y la guardó en su sitio. Estaba sentado en el suelo así que se puso de pie y con tranquilidad se dirigió hacia la puerta. En cuanto la deslizó para abrirla, se encontró con dos ojos negros que parecían sorprendidos. -¿Qué haces? -preguntó él, viendo a la pequeña niña.

-Sólo pasaba por aquí, papá. -le respondió su hija Sarada, mientras intentaba echar un vistazo dentro de la habitación, pero Sasuke cerró la puerta antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

-Sarada, Sasuke ¿cuántas veces más tendré que llamarlos? -se oyó la voz de Sakura casi en un tono de regaño.

-Ya oiste a tu madre, ve a lavarte las manos para la cena. -le dijo Sasuke y luego se dirigió al salón donde su esposa serviría la cena.

Sakura tenía el ceño fruncido. Todas las noches era lo mismo, Sasuke y Sarada nunca venían cuando los llamaba. Tenían que pasar varios minutos y varios reclamos de ella, para que los dos se presentaran.

-Lo siento mamá. -dijo la niña de cabellos negros y anteojos, mientras se apresuraba y la ayudaba a poner los platos en la mesa.

-¿Acaso creen que estaré toda la vida persiguiéndolos? La próxima vez cenaré sola y ustedes tendrán que prepararse su propia comida. -les advirtió la ninja médico, y luego comenzó a servir un caldo de dudoso sabor en los platillos de su esposo e hija.

-No tienes porqué ponerte así sólo por esta tontería, Sakura. -dijo Sasuke con extrema calma, mientras ocupaba su lugar, su hija se sentó a su derecha.

-Para ti será una tontería, ¿pero tienes idea de lo que es pasarse el día limpiando, cocinando y yendo de un lado al otro para atender en el hospital y luego tener que esperarlos? -continuó Sakura, al tiempo que se retiraba el delantal de cocina y se sentaba frente a su esposo e hija.

-Lo sentimos mamá, sabemos que trabajas mucho y estamos agradecidos. -dijo Sarada, Sasuke asintió ligeramente sumándose a las palabras de su hija. Sakura los observó a ambos, no podía estar enfadada con ellos, pero últimamente estaba por demás estresada y su cansancio aumentaba el drama a las cosas.

-Ya no importa, ahora cenemos. ¡Itadakimasu! -agradeció ella, tomado sus palillos para comer.

-Itadakimasu. -respondieron su marido y la niña. En cuanto ellos probaron un bocado sintieron una especie de acidez, que hizo brotar lágrimas en los ojos de ambos.

Sakura podía ser una excelente médico, podía presumir ser fuerte e inteligente, pero definitivamente la cocina no era lo suyo. Tanto Sasuke como Sarada sabían que ella no era buena cocinera, sin embargo esta vez se había superado a sí misma con la monstruosidad que había preparado. Y lo peor de todo era que Sakura estaba al tanto de su poca destreza culinaria, y como medida de precaución siempre dejaba que fueran su esposo e hija quien degustaran primero de sus preparaciones. Por el gesto en los rostros de esos dos, supo que lo mejor era no probar la sopa.

Ya muy entrada la noche, Sasuke decidió salir a dar paseo y respirar un poco de aire, para intentar de esa forma, reducir el fastidio que sentía. La brisa nocturna era sumamente agradable y el cielo estaba tapizado con estrellas tan brillantes como diamantes. Su estómago rugió y le recordó la catastrófica cosa que Sakura llamó "cena".

No se había molestado porque su esposa cocinara platos que eran más aptos para ser clasificados como instrumentos de tortura ninjas, sino por lo que pasó una vez que ambos se habían ido a acostar. Sasuke no le gustaba obligar a Sakura a nada, así que sólo le hizo una pequeña insinuación sobre compartir esa noche juntos, pero;

-"Lo siento Sasuke, mañana tengo que estar en el hospital a las seis" -le había dicho ella en tono cansado mientras se acomodaba de espaldas a él, y se quedaba irremediablemente dormida. Sasuke pudo haberse dormido en ese momento también y comprender el cansancio de su esposa, pero hacía más de un mes que entre ellos no pasaba nada de nada... Sentía frustración por no poder disfrutar de momentos de intimidad junto con la mujer que él había escogido.

Con ese molesto sentimiento asediándolo, decidió salir de aquella habitación, y luego se dio una vuelta por la de su hija, sólo para observarla durmiendo abrazada a un libro de cuentos que le había traído de regalo en uno de esos viajes que él solía hacer. Una sonrisa se asomó a sus facciones maduras, Sasuke en verdad adoraba a su hija.

Ahora, el líder del clan Uchiha se encontraba recorriendo las calles iluminadas, buscando un buen sitio donde poder por lo menos calmar su apetito... de alimentos por supuesto. Sus ojos negros divisaron una cabellera conocida y una risa estridente llegó hasta sus oídos. Casi como por inercia se dirigió hacia la "Q barbacoa". Allí y sentados en una mesa, estaban varios de sus amigos.

-¡Oh Sasuke, ven a sentarte con nosotros! -le gritó Naruto apenas lo sintió cerca. Sasuke entornó los ojos y caminó hacia la concurrida mesa.

-Buenas noches. -saludó en el tono más casual que su seriedad le permitía.

-Buenas noches. -le respondieron los demás. Estaban todos sus compañeros de generación, disfrutando de un gran banquete con carne asada que estaba a punto de acabarse.

-Creímos que no llegarías. -dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, mientras le ofrecía un lugar a su lado. Sasuke se sentó. -¿porqué no está Sakura-chan contigo?

-Salí a caminar solo. -respondió él, antes de beber un trago de cerveza que Kiba le sirvió.

-Pero era una salida grupal-dattebayo, hacía tiempo que queríamos organizarla. -protestó Naruto.

-¿A qué te refieres con "salida grupal"? -dijo Sasuke sin comprender del todo, además Naruto lo recibió como si ya hubiese sabido que estaría allí.

-Hace una semana le dije a Sakura que nos reuniríamos todos aquí. Ya sabes para recordar viejos tiempos-tteba. Como ha estado tan ocupada, pensé que se había olvidado de decírtelo, menos mal que se lo repetí hasta el cansancio. -decía el rubio y luego con voracidad, sólo comparada a la de Chouji, se llevaba a la boca una buena ración de carne. Sasuke asintió fingiendo estar informado de la reunión, cuando en realidad Sakura ni siquiera se la había mencionado.

-¡Y aquí está la segunda vuelta! -anunció Tenten, llegando con una gran fuente con más carne. Lee vitoreó emocionado que el fuego de la juventud se desataría esa noche.

-¡Y las bebidas! -dijo Ino, mientras las ponía en la mesa.

-¡No se olviden de los bocadillos! -advirtió Karui, colocando unos platos repletos de fritura, cerca de su ansioso esposo.

-¡Sasuke-kun! ¿porqué no vino Sakura contigo? -le preguntó Ino al verlo, con el mismo tono extrañado que había usado Naruto.

-Está descansando, mañana tiene guardia. -informó él, mientras las mujeres tomaban asiento al lado de sus respectivos esposos.

-Es una pena que se esté perdiendo esto, todos necesitamos alejarnos de la rutina vez en cuando. -decía la rubia al tiempo que le sonreía a Sai y este le devolvía una genuina sonrisa, no como aquellas que portaba en el pasado.

Shino, Kiba y Shikamaru, quienes no tenían compañía femenina a la vista, empezaron a decirle a Sasuke que habían programado esa noche desde hacía tiempo. Naruto sonriendo le había dicho que todos habían dejado a sus respectivos hijos en casa de Kurenai-sensei, porque su hijo estaba más que dispuesto de tener cerca a sus alumnos de la academia. Sasuke se bebió otra cerveza fría, él no había estado al tanto de absolutamente nada, no pudo evitar sentirse como un extraterrestre desinformado.

-Sentimos por tardanza. -pronunció la voz fuerte de Temari. -la fila del baño parecía no tener fin. -decía la rubia, detrás de ella llegaron otras dos mujeres. Una era la novia de Kiba y la otra, la esposa de Naruto.

Hinata se ubicó al lado izquierdo de Naruto. Él le señaló el lado izquierdo a su lado que estaba vacío.

-Estoy algo preocupada por los niños. -dijo ella en un tono bajo, pero toda la mesa fue capaz de oírla.

-Vamos Hinata-chan, relájate. -la animó su esposo. -Bolt y Himawari-chan ya deben estar dormidos junto a sus amigos, además Kurenai-sensei es de mucha confianza, ella puede cuidarlos muy bien durante estas horas. -Hinata sonrió tratando de alejar la inquietud y luego bebió cerveza que Naruto le servía.

Sasuke observaba la escena con discreción. Toda la mesa estaba en pareja... menos él y Shino, pero ya todos sabían porque el de los insectos estaba solo, sin embargo Sasuke no tenía a su esposa a su lado, porque ella había olvidado decirle sobre todo lo que sus amigos habían planeado. Decir que se sentía fuera de lugar era poco.

..

..

..

Unas dos horas más tarde, las risas invadían el lugar y la bebida que circulaba, estaba haciendo lo suyo. Sasuke bebía, el hambre que había sentido fue satisfecho por toda aquella deliciosa comida. La estaba pasando bien, pero en un punto eso comenzó a cambiar. Fue cuando en algún momento de la madrugada, las mujeres comenzaron a mostrarse más amorosas con sus esposos. Evidentemente el alcohol era la causa de aquel revuelo de hormonas.

Ino fue la primera que demostró señales de su "alegre" estado. La rubia se puso de pie y comenzó a moverse al ritmo que la música del local imponía, ella miraba insistentemente a su esposo, le hizo un gesto y al final Sai aceptó ir con ella. Ino lo tuvo cerca y lo estiró hacia ella lo más que pudo, tomó las manos de su marido y empezó a incitarlo para que bailaran juntos. Los siguientes en unirse a ellos, fueron Lee y Tenten, quienes obviamente no iban a quedarse atrás. Temari tuvo que arrastrar a Shikamaru, y el muy perezoso empezó con pasos lentos y luego fue sintiendo el ardor de la improvisada fiesta y al final terminó tan animado como el resto. Ni que hablar de Kiba y su novia, quienes habían decidido apartarse un poco para disfrutar con algo más de privacidad.

Shino soltó un suspiro antes de caer rendido con la mejilla apoyada sobre la mesa. Al hombre definitivamente lo afectaban las bebidas.

Hinata estaba en un estado que Naruto no creyó verla jamás. La chica tenía las mejillas completamente rojas por el alcohol que había ingerido, se encontraba bastante distendida y risueña viendo como sus demás compañeros se divertían. Por primera vez en años, luego del nacimiento de sus hijos, se estaba permitiendo ese tipo de cosas. El rubio no se resistió y comenzó a besarla. Sasuke que estaba a su lado desvió la mirada hacia el lado contrario. Sabía que había sido mala idea quedarse en un sitio donde todos estaban en pareja. Él se veía como un amargado abandonado. Si tan sólo Sakura le hubiera...

-Te ves muy hermosa estando así. -oyó que Naruto le decía a Hinata.

-N-no digas esas cosas... -le pidió la chica con vergüenza, su esposo le sonrió y volvió a besarla con más fuerza. Sasuke se puso de pie, había tenido bastante de todo eso. Era completamente injusto que todos se divirtieran mientras él padecía una ridícula abstinencia sexual.

-Tsk, disfruten de su fiesta. -murmuró dando un último fondo blanco a un gran vaso de bebida, y luego se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Oye Sasuke, ¿ya te vas? -le gritó Naruto cuando se separó de Hinata.

-Tengo cosas que hacer mañana. -le dijo pensando en proseguir su camino, pero Naruto volvió a llamarlo para que lo esperara. Al parecer su esposa se encontraba agotada y quería regresar a su casa. El rubio se despidió de los demás y alcanzó a Sasuke. Los tres jóvenes se enfilaron hacia el mismo camino, ya que tenían sus casas en la misma dirección.

Hinata apenas y podía mantenerse en pie, por lo que Naruto la llevaba trepada a su espalda. La chica soltaba leves risitas porque sentía cosquillas en la nariz. Sasuke iba a su lado, fastidiado por tener que soportarlos.

-Dile a Sakura-chan que se perdió una buena fiesta. -le decía el rubio a su amigo.

-Hmp. -fue la respuesta de Uchiha.

-La próxima vez tendremos... ¡O-ye Hinata-chan no hagas eso-dattebayo! -se interrumpió Naruto, cuando Hinata se abrazó más a su cuello y comenzó acariciarlo suavemente en la zona de la oreja, mientras balbuceaba que la perdonara por hacerlo irse de la fiesta.

-D-e verdad lo si-siento Naruto-kun... no volveré a hacerlo... -le dijo apenada y con un tono que mostraba su ebriedad.

-No es que me moleste dejar la fiesta, lo que pasa es que sabes que si me tocas en esa zona comienzo a ponerme raro... -le decía él sintiendo escalofríos bajo los dedos de su esposa.

-Naruto-kun... yo también me siento rara... apresúrate y vamos a casa. -la chica se apoyó más a su esposo y le dio un beso en la nuca, sin importarle la presencia de Sasuke. Lo cual demostraba el efecto que el sake tenía en ella para desinhibirla.

-Eres demasiado traviesa Hinata-chan, yo...

-¿Quieren parar de una buena vez?, maldita sea usuratonkachi, pareces un animal en celo. -le espetó Sasuke con una vena a punto de estallarle en la frente.

-Oye teme no te pongas así, es que Hinata-chan es muy apasionada-dattebayo. -contestó el rubio, Hinata soltó una leve risa al escucharlo.

-¡Hokage-sama! -oyeron que decían. En medio de la oscuridad, dos ambus aparecieron de repente frente a ellos.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Naruto poniéndose súbitamente serio.

-Una feudal acaba de llegar, dice que han secuestrado a su padre. -informaron los ambu. -ella solicita su presencia en estos momentos.

-Maldición. -susurró Naruto e hizo un movimiento acomodando mejor a su esposa en su espalda.

-¿Naruto-kun, es algo malo? -le dijo Hinata.

-No es nada, Hinata-chan debo atender un asunto urgente. Tú volverás a casa.

-Pero...

-Estaré allí pronto, Sasuke tú llévala. -el rubio no le dio tiempo a negarse, depositó a su esposa en brazos de su amigo y luego despareció junto con los otros ninjas.

Sasuke y Hinata se quedaron a solas de pronto. El joven estaba deseando golpear a Naruto con todas sus fuerzas, era increíble lo tarado que podía ser ¿cómo se atrevía a dejarle a su mujer de esa forma, y estando ella en esas lamentables condiciones?

-B-ájeme. -le dijo Hinata retorciéndose. Sasuke lo hizo de inmediato, él no estaba dispuesto a tener en brazos a otra mujer que no fuera su esposa. Colocó a Hinata en el suelo, pero en cuanto se separó de ella, la chica no fue capaz de mantenerse en pie. -P-arece que el piso se mueve demasiado... -decía Hinata, tratando inútilmente de enfocar bien su vista y caminar.

Sasuke bufó, por todos los cielos que mataría al idiota, séptimo Hokage, de su amigo.

-Te ayudaré. -le dijo a Hinata con un gruñido, se acercó a ella y pasó uno de los brazos de la chica por sobre su hombro.

-N-no es necesario Sasuke-san, y-o puedo sola. -insistió Hinata, pero en verdad no podía dar siquiera un paso, sin que pareciera que se desplomaría en cualquier momento. Sasuke maldiciendo a Naruto varias veces más, sujetó con fuerza a la chica y la subió a su espalda.

..

..

..

Hinata apenas y pudo darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, cuando llegó a su casa siendo cargada por el mejor amigo de su esposo. Él abrió la puerta de la casa con una ligera patada. Las luces del interior de la residencia Uzumaki, estaban completamente apagadas.

Sasuke caminó con Hinata a cuestas, no necesitó encender las lámparas para orientarse por la casa. Se dirigió hacia un corredor donde se extendían los cuartos.

-¿Cuál es tu habitación? -le preguntó a Hinata, con la voz tensa.

-La tercera. -respondió ella, sintiendo las nubes del alcohol instalándose en su cerebro. Sasuke se dirigió hacia la tercer puerta y la abrió, también con una leve patada. Buscó el interruptor de la luz. Al instante la amplia y ordenada habitación que Hinata compartía con Naruto, se mostró frente a Sasuke. Gruñendo llevó a la chica hasta la cama y la dejó allí, para después salir.

Cuando Sasuke tuvo los pies fuera de la habitación, sacudió levemente la cabeza. Naruto se las pagaría en cuanto lo tuviera enfrente. Pensaba en marcharse de una buena vez, cuando oyó un grito de Hinata. Inmediatamente ingresó a la habitación. No pensó que se encontraría con aquella imagen...

La joven estaba sólo en ropa interior, lucía asustada y casi estaba temblando.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Sasuke activando su sharingan y tratando de ignorar el hecho de que aquella mujer estuviera semidesnuda.

-¡A-llí está! -dijo Hinata señalando la cama. Sasuke pensaba que se trataba de alguna clase de enemigo, pero cuando notó que la chica se refería a una tonta araña, su sharingan se desvaneció de inmediato y la furia apareció en él.

-¿Qué acaso eres una idiota? ¿porqué diablos gritas sólo por una estúpida araña? -le reclamó muy molesto.

Hinata abrió ampliamente los ojos grises. -Sáquela de allí, l-es tengo pánico... -le pidió apenas en un susurro y con lágrimas brotándole. El joven no tardó ni un segundo en atrapar al arácnido. No era muy grande, pero sí era lo bastante asquerosa como para asustar a la pobre chica.

-Qué clase de ninja le teme a un bicho tan inofensivo como este. -gruñó Sasuke mostrándole la araña.

Hinata retrocedió espantada. Sasuke casi con maldad le acercó más el animal. La chica ahogó un grito, Cuando él puso la araña frente a ella. horrorizada, Hinata perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas en la cama. Sasuke captó algo, y su enojo se esfumó. Fue el rebote de los generosos pechos de la mujer lo que llamaron su atención.

Hinata sólo usaba un corpiño blanco y unas pequeñas bragas del mismo tono. Ella se encontraba en esa condición, porque había querido desvestirse y colocarse un cómodo camisón para dormir como lo hacía todas las noches. Cuando se estaba desvistiendo, fue cuando vio a la grotesca araña. Les tenía tanto miedo que no había dudado en gritar, y ahora se encontraba en esa situación.

Sasuke reparó en el cuerpo esbelto de la joven, sus largas piernas, su piel clara contrastante con su cabello largo y oscuro, esos pechos... Él nunca había visto unos tan...tan... La araña escapó de sus manos y huyó a ocultarse hacia algún rincón. Sasuke se acercó al borde de la cama. Hinata lo vio, notó su mirada intensa y se olvidó del bicho que la espantaba.

-Y-a puede irse Sasuke-san... -logró decirle. Un rojo demasiado intenso tiñó su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de como lucía frente ese hombre. Quizás estaba ebria, pero su sentido del pudor aún estaba allí. Inmediatamente tomó una sábana y buscó cubrirse, pero la mano se Sasuke la detuvo.

-Espera... sólo espera un segundo. -dijo él, viéndola con una inmensa profundidad, mientras la sujetaba de la muñeca que sostenía la sábana blanca.

-S-uélteme... -le ella exigió como pudo, pero Sasuke apoyó una rodilla sobre la cama. Hinata sintió el rostro hervirle de vergüenza, sin embargo también tenía miedo. Trató de forcejear con él para que la soltara, Sasuke subió a la cama por completo. Hinata se tensó al notar que ese hombre continuaba mirando sus pechos. -V-áyase...

-Nunca creí que existiera algo así. -dijo él sin despegar sus ojos de aquella parte de la anatomía de Hinata. Casi como si fuera dominado por un extraño deseo curioso, llevó su mano hasta el seno izquierdo de la joven. Hinata tembló cuando lo sintió tocándola. -Nunca... -volvió a decir él, sin poder creer que lo estuviera haciendo.

Sasuke notó que su mano no alcanzaba a cubrir por completo el busto de ella. Maravillado movió su mano sobre este, Hinata cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Quería decirle que la dejara, pero las palabras no salían de su boca por más que luchara por que lo hicieran. Él volvió a hacer ese movimiento, tan suave como si sólo estuviera comprobando que fueran reales, pero ambos sintieron un calor invadirlos de pronto.

Sasuke masajeó el pecho izquierdo una vez más, Hinata se retorció involuntariamente. Él se llenó de algo inexplicable ante ese gesto. Su mano pareció tener decisión propia, y de un momento a otro se encontró a sí mismo frotando los pechos de la chica con más fuerza.

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior ¿qué le estaba haciendo Sasuke Uchiha? ¿porqué su cuerpo reaccionaba así? ¿en verdad había bebido tanto como para permitir que eso sucediera? Los movimientos de Sasuke le nublaron los sentidos, las respiraciones de ambos sonaban más a prisa. Ella dejó escapar un pequeño jadeo, y una descarga casi eléctrica llegó hasta la intimidad de Sasuke, al oír ese simple y ahogado sonido.

Él sintió deseos de poseer a esa mujer, y de sentir hasta dónde podía llegar todo eso. Se inclinó, y sin pensarlo dos veces la besó. Los labios de ella fueron más suaves que una seda, cálidos, dulces, absolutamente adictivos. Hinata sintió los labios de Sasuke moverse sobre los suyos, ella le respondió casi al instante.

Una danza cerca de lo desesperado, se desató en ellos.

No supieron porqué, pero sintieron prisa. La sangre les recorría a una velocidad vertiginosa por las venas, en un punto casi de ebullición. Era la adrenalina oscura de estar haciendo algo demasiado peligroso... Era el alcohol que encapotaba sus sentidos y les impedía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera disfrutarse mutuamente.

Hinata no se preguntó por lo que hacía, sino que cruzó sus brazos por el cuello de Sasuke. Él se afianzó más al beso, su mano no se quedó quieta y siguió jugando con aquellos senos que ya tenían dueño.

La mujer tuvo un impulso de enredar sus piernas por el cuerpo de Sasuke, y así lo hizo. Él se posicionó sobre ella permitiéndole hacerlo. Todo fue más allá, cuando Hinata comenzó a frotarse hacia él. Sasuke perdió la razón al sentir su miembro tan duro, reaccionar con aquellos movimientos, así que también empezó a moverse... a resfregarse contra ella. Sus intimidades se cruzaron justo en el punto exacto, una electricidad los convulsionó. Sasuke aumentó la fuerza del beso y el compás de sus movimientos.

La joven sintió ahogarse en un interminable suspiro, cuando él dejó su boca y dirigió sus besos hacia su cuello. Sasuke recorrió la garganta y los hombros de Hinata casi con desesperación, y dejando un rastro de humedad a su paso. Podía saborear esa piel, sentir su suavidad inagotable. Siguiendo su camino llegó hasta el nacimiento de los pechos de Hinata, fue allí cuando él perdió su cordura. Apartó el corpiño de la chica. Sólo tuvo que lamer una vez la zona descubierta, para olvidar todo lo demás.

-Ayúdame. -le dijo casi en una ronca súplica, cuando comenzó a intentar desvestirse. Hinata trató de ayudarlo, sus manos temblaban tanto que le era difícil hacerlo. Sasuke volvió a besarla en la boca con premura, sintiéndose incapaz de alejarse de esos labios. Con una mano acariciaba el seno de la joven y con la otra se deshacía de su chaqueta y su camisa negra. Hinata apenas y podía pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, simplemente hacía lo que su instinto le dictaba. Y en esos momentos no había mayor orden, que ser de Sasuke Uchiha.

Cuando él logró deshacerse de la camisa, su torso trabajado y espléndidamente tonificado quedó expuesto a las manos de Hinata. Ella comenzó con las caricias, unas caricias que parecían dejar marca de fuego por donde sus finas manos pasaban.

Sasuke la besó unas veces más, y luego se liberó en un pestañeo de sus pantalones. Volvió a ubicarse sobre ella. No pudo explicar la sensación que tuvo al sentir la intimidad de ella rozando la suya, aún sobre las telas de sus ropa interior. Supo en ese instante que la tendría, que ella sería suya y Hinata supo lo mismo. Nada los detendría en esos momentos. Entre besos y besos, él le arrebató el corpiño. La prenda blanca fue a parar hasta algún rincón de la habitación.

Un gemido casi incontenible emergió en la chica, cuando uno de sus pezones fue envuelto por la ardiente boca de Sasuke. Él les dedicó tiempo a cada uno de los dos, mientras las inquietas manos de Hinata recorrían su espalda y se envolvían entre aquellos sedosos cabellos negros, incitándolo a que no la dejara, pero Sasuke por supuesto que no lo haría. Él no se quedó quieto, sus manos iban recorriendo sin descanso los recovecos de aquel exquisito cuerpo, hasta que en medio de sus caricias, llegó a un sitio que hizo estremecer a Hinata.

-¿Me detengo? -le preguntó él estando al límite, aunque internamente sabría que no podría hacerlo. No se interrumpiría aún sabiendo que Naruto podía llegar en cualquier momento, y los encontraría así.

-Termina... t-erminemos esto. -respondió Hinata perdida entre sensaciones y con la sangre hirviendo. Sasuke no esperó más, y con dos movimientos, despojó a ambos de su ropa interior, quedando expuestos uno frente al otro. Hinata tenía un cuerpo en verdad maravilloso, Sasuke creía conocer el placer, pero estaba por redescubrirlo...

Su lengua hizo un camino por todo el pequeño torso de la chica. Sasuke simplemente comenzó a recorrer aquel delicioso cuerpo sin ningún tipo de reservas. Él dejó que su deseo y la pasión descontrolada y arrebatadora se apoderaran de él, y él se apoderó de esa nívea piel... Una piel que no era la de su esposa... pero en esos momentos nadie que no fuera Hinata importaba.

La habitación quedó a oscuras de repente, Hinata había apagado de luz de la mesita de noche. Sasuke se molestó ligeramente con eso, porque quería verla, pero se dio cuenta de que la oscuridad añadió algo a todo ese acto prohibido.

Sus ojos se adaptaron a la noche, sus sentidos se agudizaron. Podía escuchar la respiración pesada de ella, quien estaba siendo presa de él. Pudo escuchar y darse cuenta de que él mismo también estaba tan agitado. ¡Dios! qué tan caliente y deseosos se encontraban ambos. Sasuke con sus hábiles manos, hurgó en la intimidad de la chica. Ella se mordió el labio con fuerza y cerró los ojos de igual manera, al experimentar las caricias rudas, casi hambrientas y cargadas de deseo de ese hombre.

Hinata estaba demasiado húmeda, ansiosa, ávida, de sentir lo que él podía ofrecerle. Sasuke se inclinó besándola y sin perder más tiempo, entró en ella con vigor. Creyeron ver chispas cuando se unieron de esa forma tan placentera. Hinata arqueó la espalda y un gemido involuntario llenó los oídos de ambos.

Esa madrugada, los dos habían roto una nueva barrera de lo permitido.

Sasuke sintió morirse cuando fue envuelto y recibido, por aquella exquisita y ceñida entrada. Salió de ella y volvió a entrar con más fuerza. Los dos se contrajeron con ese delirante movimiento. Él se sujetó de las caderas de Hinata, y allí comenzó un furioso balanceo. La chica no pudo acallar más su deseo, él no quería que lo hiciera tampoco. Su voz suave sonaba demasiado excitante como para que lo privara de escucharla.

Los jadeos de ambos se alzaron, en medio de la ardiente alborada que estaba siendo testigo de aquel impune acto de traición. El sudor de uno se fundía con el del otro. Sus pieles ardían como nunca lo habían hecho.

Hinata enredó las piernas en torno a la cadera de Sasuke, con eso él entró más hondo. Indescriptible fue el deleite de ambos con ese accionar.

Fuerte, duro, parejo, sin contemplaciones, Sasuke llegaba a lo más profundo de Hinata. Él la besó por todos los deliciosos lugares que los movimientos acelerados le permitían. Se había perdido en la bruma de su pasión, sin oponer resistencia a ello. Salió de Hinata, pero antes de que ella pudiera intentar decir algo, él la giró sobre la cama.

La chica quedó de rodillas y apoyada sobre sus manos. Quiso gritar como una loca, cuando él entró hasta lo más recóndito de ella y con una potencia imposible. Sus finas manos se enterraron entre las sábanas, buscando fuerzas para seguirle el ritmo.

Sasuke se sintió dueño de la situación, ahora era él el amo de ese ardoroso cuerpo, sólo él era quien le brindaba el placer a Hinata, y sólo ella se lo proporcionaba a él.

Las embestidas de Uchiha sólo podrían descriptos como los de una bestia. Se movía rápido, certero, conocedor y descubridor de cada punto que hizo enloquecer a Hinata. Años de entrenamiento, de ejercitarse hasta perder la consciencia daban sus frutos ahora. Ningún otro humano podría soportar lo que ellos.

Hinata sintió como Sasuke se inclinaba sobre ella, su espalda y el cuerpo de él se adaptaron a la perfección, como si fueran hechos para estar de esa forma... Así de conectados, así de juntos... gozosamente juntos.

-Nunca sentí esto... -le confesó él al oído y de una manera tan malditamente sensual, que Hinata pensó que se desharía en ese preciso instante, pero Sasuke le lamió el cuello y se movió con más prisa, mientras le acariciaba los pechos y a veces le tiraba de sus largos cabellos oscuros. Fue allí cuando Hinata perdió la consciencia. Sintió su centro estallar y volverse líquido.

Sasuke agonizando recorrió la espalda de la chica con la boca, memorizando cada lugar, cada curva de su espina dorsal. Grabándolas como lo más agradable en su memoria. Estaba llenándola de suspiros y jadeos, que se perdían en la oscuridad de esa habitación que los contenía. La sintió temblar, retorcerse e inclinarse más para atrás para que su unión fuera más intensa, y luego rendirse bajo él.

-Aún no. -le dijo Sasuke sujetándola, levantándola sin salirse de ella, para que no lo abandonara. Hinata sudada y extenuada, no podía creer que él aún tuviera tanta fuerza.

Los dos se ubicaron sentados en la cama, con las rodillas flexionadas. Sasuke colocó a Hinata de espaldas sobre él y de esa forma continuó con sus acometidas, mientras siguió acariciando aquellos cremosos senos como si tuviera una fijación por ellos. Hundió su rostro en el cuello de ella, deleitándose con su hermosa fragancia femenina y no se detuvo.

La chica no recuperaba la conciencia, estaba perdida en el mundo del deleite. Su cuerpo sentía la maravilla de como él la manejaba a su antojo, de como él la poseía, de como él la dominaba de aquella manera tan delirante. ¡Dios! ¿de dónde había salido ese hombre con tanto ardor?

Sasuke sintió que la garganta le quemaba con tanta agitación, el aire no le llegaba a los pulmones. Dio unos cuantos movimientos más fuertes, cuando supo que llegaría a su límite. Vibró con ella cuando ambos obtuvieron el placer supremo. Se derramó en Hinata sin contemplaciones, bramando varonil y roncamente en el oído de la chica, y cerrando sus ojos con fuerza. En ese momento Sasuke se preguntó donde demonios estuvo esa mujer toda su vida. ¿Porqué no la había notado antes?...

Mientras se calmaba, Sasuke abrazaba a Hinata con total recelo, como si ella fuera sólo suya. La chica inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, descansando en el hombro de su amante.

Los dos se estremecieron en suspiros y se quedaron quietos, unidos, tratando de recuperarse.

..

..

..

Sasuke observó del otro lado de la puerta, como la esposa de Naruto dormía plácidamente.

-"Es que Hinata-chan es muy apasionada-dattebayo" -esa frase estaba instalada en su cerebro.

Observó su mano. La tonta araña que había espantado a Hinata escapó de él y la vio correr y perderse en los rincones de aquel pasillo oscuro. Cerró la puerta de la habitación y se encaminó a la salida de la casa. Un interrogante llegó hasta su cabeza en ese momento;

¿Lo que acababa de pasar con la mujer de su mejor amigo, había sido real...?

Fin one-shot.

\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Notas finales:

OwO ¿Qué les pareció?

¿creen que puede ser clasificado como un lemon?... Mmm

Dudas, sugerencias, críticas y lo que sea, pueden dirigirla a la caja de comentarios. Me gustaría recibir por lo menos un review, sólo para saber si somos bienvenidas o no.

Selene una vez más agradecemos de corazón que te hayas tomado las molestias 3 si quieres algún fic en especial, no dudes en pedirnoslo.

No se olviden de pasar por los otros fic de mi cuenta.

¡Kaze no fuyu se despide!

Sayonara... ^.^)/


End file.
